


Can I Call You Daddy?

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, SebaCiel - Freeform, babysitter Sebastian, modern day AU, seductive ciel and daddy Sebastian is a must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: Do I really need to explain what's going on here?





	

Sebastian grabbed the remote, flipping through a few channels before turning the TV back off. He sighed, glancing at the couch side clock. He wanted nothing more than to be back home. He absolutely despised kids so why did he ever agree to babysit such a little brat in the first place? Oh, right. The Phantomhives were rich. He rested his head back against the couch, closing his eyes in frustration. At least the kid could fend for himself, he was thirteen after all. Sebastian made sure he was fed, sent him off to bed and now all he had to do was await the lovely couple and collect his compensation.

A soft thud had Sebastian lifting his head and opening his eyes. Ciel peeked out from around the corner, hair still damp from his evening bath.

“Ciel? It’s late, why aren’t yo-”

Sebastian swallowed the remainder of his sentence when Ciel stepped out into full view. A small, blush colored shirt hung off of his dainty frame, the hem of it stopping just below the tops of his thighs. Sebastian stared, breath hitching when the scantily dressed boy began to slink his way across the room.

“Good evening, Sebastian.”

“Ciel.. what on Earth are you wearing? Do your parents let you dress like that?”

Ciel stopped right before Sebastian who was seated and still overtaken with shock. He smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side, “Of course not.”

“You’ll catch a cold like that!”

“Would you hush?”

“What!?”

“I said,” Ciel dropped to his knees, crawling forward in between Sebastian’s, “hush.”

The babysitter widened his gaze even more so, his voice coming out low and filled with warning, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What we both know you want,” Ciel reached up, gently giving Sebastian a testy squeeze between his legs.

“Gah! Ciel, what the hell-!”

“Let me!”

Sebastian paused, hand gripping onto Ciel’s thin wrist as he looked down at the relentless boy.

“Just… let me. Please.”

The two stared at each other, Ciel’s eyes pleading with want while Sebastian tried to hide the desire in his own. Ciel was so beautiful, of course he wanted to let this boy touch him. But that wouldn’t be right, right? Was he really that fucked up of a person, to let a _kid_ get him off? He spent all evening distancing himself from the small thing, trying desperately not to think of what Ciel would look like with two fingers stuffed in his mouth, legs wrapped around his neck, hands pulling his hair…

A pretty pair of lips before Sebastian began to whisper sweet venom, “I know you want me, Sebastian.”

“Ciel-”

“I want you too,” Ciel wiggled out of Sebastian’s grip, using both hands to slowly come up and unbuckle his belt, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Sebastian watched Ciel’s azure eyes as he felt little fingers unzip him and pry his painfully hard cock out of his pants. Ciel gasped at the sight, licking his lips before returning his gaze to Sebastian’s.

“I can be good for you-”

“ _Nn_ , shit-” Sebastian gripped onto the couch when Ciel began giving him soft, teasing strokes, “C-ciel..”

“Or I can be bad, whatever you’d like.”

Sebastian groaned, throwing his head back as if breaking his sight would relieve him of Ciel’s bewitching ways and darling charm. The curious boy took full advantage of this, quickly climbing up to sit right atop Sebastian’s lap.

“ _Ngh!_ ” Sebastian snapped his head back up when he felt Ciel’s bottom atop his erection, quickly realizing he was without undergarments, “Ciel, why are you-!”

“Sebastian,” the lascivious boy could feel the heat of Sebastian below him, the throbbing of his massive cock against his entrance making him lean forward and throw his arms around the babysitter’s neck, “You don’t have children right?”

“What?” The question caught Sebastian off guard, Ciel’s damp, soft hair almost tickling his ear as much as those honey soaked words had, “What did you just say?”

“You don’t have any children, correct? Because you hate them.”

“I..” Sebastian suddenly felt overtaken with guilt. Was he really that transparent? That a child could see right through him? Or perhaps it was him muttering ‘I hate children’ to himself all night that gave him away. “No.. I don’t have kids.”

“I thought so. So, is it alright?”

Sebastian gasped when he felt Ciel slide back and forth over his cock, “Nn.. you’ve already done all this and _now_ you’re asking if it’s alright?”

“No. I don’t mean _this_.”

“Then please, do elaborate.”

Ciel smirked, stilling his insistent rocking before licking Sebastian’s ear, “Can I call you _daddy_?”

**“F..fuck.”**

Ciel yelped when powerful hands slammed him down on the couch. Sebastian wrenched the powder pink nightshirt high up over his head, tearing the thin material right off of his body. Ciel lifted his arms, licking his lips in anticipation as he allowed himself to be completely taken over, allowed himself exactly what it was he had been wanting.

Sebastian shoved two fingers within Ciel’s mouth, the small boy moaning onto them as he sucked and slurped before they were ripped away from him. The fingers went down to prod impatiently on Ciel’s entrance, Sebastian looking up at the child incredulously when they seemed to slip in with little effort.

“Aah, so good! I uh.. I may have practiced in the tub earlier.”

Sebastian smirked. The wicked child had planned this whole thing and now he was falling right into his trap. He gripped onto Ciel’s thighs, spreading them as wide as they could go before positioning himself between his legs.

“Is this what you want then?”

“Ah! Yes, please!”

Sebastian leaned in, barely pushing his tip within the small hole before stopping, “Please what?”

“P-please, daddy, give it to me!”

“Mmm,” Sebastian sunk his nails into the soft skin of Ciel’s thigh, “as you wish.”

A cry had never sounded more delicious to Sebastian’s ears when he thrust deep inside of Ciel. He steadied himself, pulling back out to push back in again, harder this time. The boy felt so tight, wrapping deliciously around his cock. Sebastian thought for a moment he’d melt by how incredibly hot Ciel was inside. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, shaking from the pain and crying out from the pleasure. His little legs trembled as Sebastian began to pump in and out of him.

“Y-yes, _ah!_ Don’t stop!”

“Look at how greedily you suck me in, Ciel” Sebastian leaned down over the flustered boy, kissing his collarbone before trailing his lips up and biting onto the small neck, “your skin tastes so good.”

“ _Ah!_ Sebas..tian!”

“Tell me what you want,” Sebastian raised his hands up to Ciel’s thin waist, pulling the slender body back into his every thrust, “I will give it to you, beautiful boy.”

“I, _ah!_ I want you, daddy! I _need_ your cock, p- _please, don’t stop!_ ”

“Daddy will give you just what you need.”

Sebastian buried himself in Ciel, grabbing onto his chin and giving him a ravenous kiss filled with fiery passion. Their tongues slid and licked, tasting every inch of the other’s mouth. Sebastian broke away first, so as not to keep the child’s mouth quiet for too long. He reveled in the sweet taste Ciel left upon his lips.

“You wanted me inside of you this whole time, didn’t you little one?”

Ciel nodded furiously, broken moans stopping him from forming intelligible words.

“Oh no, I want to hear it,” Sebastian slowed his pace, sliding teasingly over the sweet spot he knew was deep within Ciel that began to drive the writhing boy mad, “I want to hear you say it.”

“ _Mmm!_ I.. _p-ple- ahh!_ ”

“You wanted me to claim you and make a mess of you, what a shameful boy you are.”

“I.. more! _Please!_ ”

“Please?”

“Yes, please! I- I wanted you inside of me! S-so please, _f-fuck me daddy! Harder!_ ”

Sebastian released a low growl, slamming back into Ciel. He clutched onto the couch for leverage in fear of bruising the small child as he plowed into him, hard and fast. Ciel screamed, throwing his head back and grabbing onto Sebastian’s shirt. Tears streamed down his face as he felt himself nearing his end. Sebastian felt so big inside of him, filling him more than he thought possible and setting his insides on fire. He raised his hips up, pushing himself onto Sebastian’s cock, widening his legs as he felt himself come undone, “ _Oh! D-daddy! Aah!_ ”

“ _Mmm_ , what a good boy.”  


Sebastian felt Ciel tighten around his length, his insides quivering and causing him to spend along with the child with one last thrust. Ciel reached for Sebastian’s face, the babysitter quickly lowering his lips to meet the gasping mouth below him as they both rode out the remainder of their high. Sebastian licked and nipped at the young lips, smoothing Ciel’s hair out of his face before kissing up to his forehead.

“Ciel..”

“Mm.. yes?”

“Are you alright?”

Ciel wiggled his hips, still feeling Sebastian deep within him. He smiled, letting out a precious chuckle before lifting his face to leave a sweet peck upon Sebastian’s lips.

“Can we do it again, daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


End file.
